Football on Ice
by Masquerade Puppet Bella
Summary: What happens when these two sports collide? Read the summarry inside. OOC, don't like it? I don't care
1. Can I please?

Football on Ice

Summary: Football is hard, well to him at least. Skating is hard, to her it is. Sasuke is the star quarter back at his high school and Sakura is a great ice skater hoping to get on the Olympics team. They never talk, but two people are gonna change that. Who are they? First person is Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's coach, but the second one is the one who first gets them to meet. Uchiha Yumi, Sasuke's little sister. We'll see which sport is harder. But will love somehow bloom?

--

**B/n: Yeah, you've probably read some of my other stories. I decided to stop with the EVPB/N's cuz it got annoying. I'll just put B/N. Anyways enjoy my new story. And yeah I know Sasuke doesn't have a sis but it's a fan fiction right? **

**--**

"YAY BIG BROTHER WON THE GAME!" Yumi a young girl with shoulder length ebony hair with obsidian eyes around the age of seven cheered as she sat on top of his Sasuke's shoulders.

"It's all about team work Yumi, if you don't have that you don't win." Sasuke replied as he shut the house door. **(B/n: You all know what the Uchiha's look like; I'm too lazy to type out their appearance)**

"Is that my star quarter back son Sasuke and my star corner back Itachi?" Fugaku asked as he came into the room. Sasuke sat Yumi down who ran up to her dad.

"Daddy! You should've scene it! It was amazing. The other team had the football and threw it, but Itachi came and intercepted it and threw it to Sasuke! It was so amazing!" Yumi cheered. **(B/n: Yeah I'm just remembering when the Patriots -whom I love because they are the best team who had the perfect season which hasn't been done since the Miami Dolphins in 1972 and even then they had to do I believe 14 games instead of 16- played against the Colts and Hobbs made the interception)**

"I'm so proud of you two, now go get changed and wash up. Dinner is almost ready." Mikoto said. Mikoto wasn't a fan of football like many women aren't **(B/n: It's so sad that I along with my father am the only people in the house that likes football and hat most women don't like football.)**

The two star athletes looked down at their attire. They were wearing there football gear, which had grass stains all over them. Sasuke's jersey number was twenty-three while Itachi's was nine. They took pride in those numbers; they were their lucky numbers and helped them win every single game so far.

--

"Wow, perfect triple axel Sakura." A tall boy with black hair and red tips that was long giving it a skater look with deep forest green eyes commented.

"Thanks Yuki." The said girl replied. She had hair that was half black and the other top half was the natural pink with dark blue and purple highlights. Her hair reached her waist, not that you could see it though because it was in a ponytail and her eyes were emerald green. Haruno Yuki was Haruno Sakura's eldest brother.

"How was your game?" Sakura asked as she saw his dirty jersey with the number 26 on it.

"IT WAS AWESOME!" A young boy around the age of seven or eight with similar black hair and red tips, but with spiky hair and blue eyes yelled.

"Really Kyo?" Sakura asked as she got out of the rink.

"YEAH!" Kyo replied all pumped up. Sakura chuckled as she ruffled up Kyo's hair and took he skates off and put her regular shoes on.

"You guys wanna visit mom and dad before we head home?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." Sakura whispered quietly while Kyo shouted loudly. Once Sakura had everything in her bag she swung Kyo on to her back so she was giving him a piggy back ride and got up.

"Let's go before it gets to dark." Sakura whispered as her siblings nodded. As the walked out the door Yuki put an arm around Sakura's shoulder which went under Kyo's arms.

--

"Uh, Mom, Dad, Can I join ice skating?" Yumi asked as she picked at her spaghetti. Fugaku spit his water out, Sasuke choked, Itachi dropped his fork, and Mikoto smiled.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" Mikoto squealed.

"But-" The three boys started out saying before stopping after receiving a death glare from Mikoto.

"Yes." The three guys replied with hesitance.

"We'll see what they have tomorrow." Fugaku said. The rest of the dinner was in silence/

--

**B/n: So how was it?**


	2. Twenty Bucks

Football on Ice

Summary: Football is hard, well to him at least. Skating is hard, to her it is. Sasuke is the star quarter back at his high school and Sakura is a great ice skater hoping to get on the Olympics team. They never talk, but two people are gonna change that. Who are they? First person is Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's coach, but the second one is the one who first gets them to meet. Uchiha Yumi, Sasuke's little sister. We'll see which sport is harder. But will love somehow bloom?

--

**B/n: Yeah, you've probably read some of my other stories. I decided to stop with the EVPB/N's cuz it got annoying. I'll just put B/N. Anyways enjoy my new story. And yeah I know Sasuke doesn't have a sis but it's a fan fiction right? **

**--**

"Bye Kyo, Yuki and I will pick you up when you get put of school." Sakura smiled as she gave her younger brother a hug. Kyo turned and waved back before running into his class. Sakura smirked and turned to her year older brother. Yuki was clad in his uniform, which was different from the rest of the boys. A black dress shirt that wasn't tucked in with a black tie which was loosened up and black pant ands shoes. Sakura wasn't like the other girls who dressed up slutty with short skirts and tight shirts that were buttoned down to show cleavage. Sakura was a rebel and an emo. She wore a black dress shirt that fit perfectly with a loosened up black tie. Her skirt went about an inch lower then mid-thigh, but she couldn't do a thing about that because that size was the only size that fit her small figure. To help out she wore knee high black pin stripped leggings and combat boots.

"You ready Sakura?" Yuki asked as they made sure Kyo got to class. Sakura just nodded and continued on walking to the high school which was a few minutes away; in fact you could see it from the elementary school.

--

"Hey what's up Yuki?" Itachi called as Yuki and Sakura came into view. Yuki smiled as he and Sakura continued to walk towards the school, but Sakura disappearing off to her class which was in the other direction

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked as he saw Sakura.

"That is my sister, Sakura

--

"There is the next Olympic medalist, HARUNO SAKURA!" Kiba cheered as Sakura walked in. They were the only two in the room so they could be loud if they want.

"Yeah, Yeah. I heard that you ditched your game yesterday." Sakura smiled.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't feeling well and getting tackled really didn't sound good to me." Kiba smile sheepishly while scratching his head sheepishly.

"Whatever." Sakura sighed as she sat down and as she and Kiba got into a conversation.

--

"Hi Yumi!" Kyo smiled as he ran up to the raven haired, ebony eyed girl. Yumi immediately blushed as Kyo came into view.

"O-oh h-hi Kyo. H-how are you?" Yumi stammered as she looked at the ground, fiddling with her hands and hem of her jacket, while blushing might I add. Maybe Uchiha Yumi had a tiny crush on Haruno Kyo. Did I say tiny? I meant major, like Hinata liking Naruto, but we haven't gotten to that part of the story yet.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Um, fine. What about you?" Yuki asked while gaining her Uchiha-like manor back.

"I'm fine! My brother and sister are well just that. We visited Mom and Dad, ate dinner, went to sleep, woke up, ate, and here I am now! So what's new?" Kyo asked. Yumi giggled and smiled brightly.

"My Mom and Dad are letting me join ICE SKATING! My Dad and brothers were disapproving, but my mommy made them reconsider." Yumi giggled. The next thing she knew was Kyo was holding her hands and jumping up and down excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY?! My sister is in ice skating! She's really good, maybe you'll meet her!" Kyo cheered. Yumi giggled again as she jumped up and down with Kyo.

"Maybe!"

--

"So Uchihas what's new?" Yuki asked as he sat on the tree. The two Uchiha brothers sighed simultaneously together.

"Our sister," Itachi began dramatically.

"She…" Sasuke also said dramatically. Two of the star football player looked at each other and hugged each other dramatically.

"SHE WANTS AND IS GOING TO JOIN ICE SKATING!" The two raven haired boys shouted.

"So?" Yuki asked. Itachi and Sasuke looked at Yuki for a second and fell over. Itachi was the first one to get up and grabbed Yuki by his shirt.

"So? So? SO?! What do you mean 'So?' IT'S FIGURE SKATING! OUR LITLE SISTER WANTS TO BE A FIGURE SKATER!!" Itachi yelled while Sasuke scoffed.

"Why is that even a sport? Figure skating is EA-SY!" Sasuke gloated.

"Think what'cha wanna think." Yuki smirked and left to his class as the bell rang. Itachi and Sasuke shared a confused look and chased after Yuki.

--

**After school (B/N: The Best time)**

"So, you guys going to practice today?" Kiba asked the Haruno and Uchiha.

"Nah, our mom is making us go to see were Yumi will be learning how to skate." Itachi sighed

"Um, Kiba there is no practice today." Yuki pointed out. Kiba thought and slapped himself on the head.

"DUH! Wow I'm stupid." Kiba laughed.

"So what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Picking up Kyo from school." Yuki answered. Soon someone jump out of the tree and landed on Yuki's back.

"Oof! Sakura! That's not nice!" Yuki complained.

"Whatever." Sakura replied.

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Oh, there's our ride, see you guys later." The Uchihas said not even paying a heed of attention to Sakura.

_Beep _

_Beep_

"Yeah I gotta go too! See you guys tomorrow!" Kiba smiled as he ran off.

"To Kyo!" Sakura whispered and Yuki walked towards the elementary with Sakura on his back.

--

_Beep _

_Beep_

"Hey Yumi isn't that your family?" Kyo asked while he and Yumi waited.

"Oh yeah I guess so! Maybe I'll meet you at the ice rink if we go to the one your sister trains at!" Yumi smiled as she jumped into the car.

--

"How was your day sweetie?" Mikoto asked. Yumi giggled and smiled.

"IT WAS AWESOME! I told Kyo that I wanted to join ice skating and he said that his sister ice skated and was really good." She cheered. Itachi choked on his water and Sasuke choked on his juice.

"HARUNO KYO YOU MEAN?!" They both shouted in confusion. Yumi nodded happily. The Uchiha brothers looked at each other and shared a look that really meant, "Yuki".

--

"Perfect triple axle, again Sakura." Yuki clapped as he watched his sister perform.

_Ding_

That was the sign that someone had entered. Sakura also working and OWNING the rink skated to the other end of the rink with grace to see who it was.

"SAKURA!" Yumi shouted. Sakura smiled as she saw the girl make her way over. Sakura knew Yumi after having her come over to her family's house millions of times.

"Hey Yumi, what can I do for you?" Sakura asked.

"Where's the manager or an employee? My daughter wants to learn how to be a figure skater and all that stuff." Fugaku scoffed.

"Let me put my skates on and I'll get the owner for you." Sakura smirked. She shared a glance with her sibling who nodded and went to the employee room. Sakura got out of the rink and quickly put her shoes on.

"Follow me." She said professionally. She heard the groans of the boys and he happy squealing of the girls. She led them into a nice warm office where Kyo and Yuki were sitting at a table drinking hot cocoa.

"Hot cocoa or coffee anyone?" Sakura asked as she poured herself a cup.

"Yes please."

"Pretty please Sakura?"

"Black would be fine."

"Hn."

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes at the last two answered but got two cups of coffee and one cup of hot cocoa. Itachi and Sasuke glared at her for not getting them any.

"I don't understand grunting." Sakura snapped. The boys just scoffed and sat at the table with Yuki and Kyo while getting themselves some hot cocoa.

"So where's the owner?" Fugaku asked impatiently.

"You're speaking with her." At that moment all the Uchiha's eyes went eyes went wide and looked at her.

"You're kidding?" Mikoto asked.

"How old are you? Surely not older than sixteen." Fugaku gawked.

"I'm not kidding. I'm only sixteen. I inherited this place from my father and mother and when they died I got it. End of the memories so let's get down to business." Sakura commanded. Talking about her parents' death was still a sore spot for her.

"Well we need classes for Yumi, and a trainer." Mikoto smiled. Sakura nodded and pulled out a clipboard for Yumi's parents to fill out. While they were doing that. Sakura walked over to where the Uchiha siblings were as well as her siblings. Sakura crouched down right in front Yumi who was sitting in between her sibling and smiled.

"Are you ready to become a figure skater?" Sakura asked. Yumi tackled Sakura into a hug and squealed.

"YES! I CAN'T WAIT!" Yumi cheered. Sakura giggled and set Yumi on the bench again.

"Figure skating is harder than you may think Yumi. It's much more than skating, flips, and grace." Sakura explained. Sasuke scoffed.

"Excuse me? Is something wrong with what I have just said?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, no just the part where you said, 'Figure skating is harder than you think'. We all know that it shouldn't even be a sport in the Olympics." Sasuke replied.

"Wanna see how hard it is?" Sakura dared.

"Yes I would Ms. Haruno, yes I would." Sasuke agreed. Yuki and Kyo sighed; Sakura would pick a fight with anyone if she could. Sakura grabbed her skates and a pair of loner skates and headed for the rink.

--

"Ready Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"Born ready Haruno. What's the game?" He asked.

"Okay we do a quick lap around the rink and finish with a triple axle which is like this." Sakura said showing Sasuke.

"Seems easy enough." Sasuke said. He stepped into the rink and immediately fell.

"Easy still?" Sakura mused. Sasuke sent her a quick glare. The Uchihas and Harunos all came out of the office to watch.

--

"Twenty bucks on Sakura." Mikoto said to Fugaku and Yuki said to Itachi.

"Deal. Sasuke is gonna win. Uchihas never lose!" They Uchiha men cheered.

--

"READY! SET! GO!" Kyo shouted. Sakura didn't even have to go fast; she was already beating the boy who was falling every ten feet. In less then two minutes Sakura finished with the triple axle and skated over to the fallen Uchiha.

"Sasuke, football is way easier than figure skating." She smiled and helped the Uchiha up and helped him skate back out.

--

"Damn." The two Uchiha men cursed as they paid up.

--

**B/n: Hop you liked it!**


	3. Mall Saturday

Football on Ice

Football on Ice

Summary: Football is hard, well to him at least. Skating is hard, to her it is. Sasuke is the star quarter back at his high school and Sakura is a great ice skater hoping to get on the Olympics team. They never talk, but two people are gonna change that. Who are they? First person is Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's coach, but the second one is the one who first gets them to meet. Uchiha Yumi, Sasuke's little sister. We'll see which sport is harder. But will love somehow bloom?

--

**B/N: I'm trying to update all my stories because I think I owe it to you guys to start writing. Screw school!**

**--**

_READY! SET! GO!" Kyo shouted. Sakura didn't even have to go fast; she was already beating the boy who was falling every ten feet. In less then two minutes Sakura finished with the triple axle and skated over to the fallen Uchiha._

"_Sasuke, football is way easier than figure skating." She smiled and helped the Uchiha up and helped him skate back out._

_--_

"_Damn." The two Uchiha men cursed as they paid up._

--

"So, since Yumi is a beginner, I'll have personal training sessions with her, and then put her in regular classes so she can get used to working with others." Sakura smiled as she stood up. The Uchihas also stood up and Fugaku stuck his hand out too.

"Thank you Sakura." He muttered and turned to the door, with Itachi and Sasuke following.

"Yes, thank you!" Mikoto and Yumi smiled and both gave her a hug. Sakura gave a small pained smile and hugged them back.

"I'll see you guys later." Sakura said as the left the room.

--

"You know Sakura, football isn't that easy either." Yuki sighed as his sister locked up the skating rink.

"I know, but if you think of it, they both depend on grace. An ice skater needs grace to impress the judges and foot ball players need grace to be swift. It's almost the same sport." Sakura explained.

"No it isn't." Kyo shouted. Sakura's eye twitched a little bit.

"I know that! But what I was saying sounded good to me!" Sakura barked. Soon the three Haruno siblings were in laughter.

"Come on guys, let's get home." Yuki said as he picked up Kyo and got his keys to his Father's Camaro which was passed down to him. When Yuki's father got the car, it was a fixer-upper. He had just bought it when Sakura was born and Yuki was 1. By the time Kyo was born, the Camaro was a quarter ways done; he had three kids in mind and a job to keep up. A few years exactly before his death, he finished the car up and told Yuki he could have it when he comes of age, or when his father died. Well, they both happened around the same time, Yuki became 17 and old enough to drive and his father and mother died.

--

"You have 3 new messages _Beep_" The answering machine said as Yuki pressed the button.

"_Hey Saki! What's up? This Saturday, Hot Topic is having a huge sale! You know you wanna go! You need time off, come on! AND I heard that there is gonna be a skate boarding competition, not much to me or you, but there should be some really hot skaters! Call me back when you get the message! I don't care if it's 3 in the morning either because I need to make sure you're alive! I didn't see you ALL day today! Byes Saki loves you!" _Ino shouted pretty much the whole thing. Yuki sighed, that girl was overly hyper.

"_Hey Sakura! It's me Hinata…Ino is making me call because she said you're 'ignoring her'. Leave it to us to have an overly hyper blonde right? Well, call me or her back so she shuts the hell up. Bye!" _ Hinata calmly spoke over the phone, why couldn't Ino be like her?

"_Hey Yuki! Wazzup! There's this concert for that one band you like coming up this Saturday! Dump your kid bro with your sis and let's go! I got tickets for us in the __PIT__! Come on and hit me up! Later!" _Deidara spoke over the answering machine tiredly.

"Sak! Hinata and Ino think you're dead! Call them up so they don't plan your funeral!" Yuki shouted up the stairs.

"Okay!" Sakura yelled as she stuck her head out the window.

"Do I have to go to bed now?" Kyo asked as he turned to look at Yuki. Yuki nodded.

"Make sure to tell Sakura night." Yuki yawned. Kyo nodded and scrambled up the stairs.

--

"Hey, you called?" Sakura asked over the phone.

"YES I DID WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?I DIDN'T SEE YOU AT LUNCH! ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Ino yelled over the phone. She was so loud; Sakura had to hold the phone away from her.

"Sorry, I had to do a lot of stuff." Sakura apologized sincerely. Sakura heard Ino sigh over the phone and smirked.

"It's alright Saki, just next time tell me where you are." Ino said calmly.

_Knock_

_Knock _

_Knock_

"Night Sakura!" Kyo called from the other side of the door. Sakura got up, opened the door, and kissed her little brother's forehead.

"Night Kyo. Sleep tight." She smiled.

"NIGHT KYO!" Ino shouted over the phone. The two Haruno siblings sighed.

--

"You're very loud." Sakura growled as she settled back into her bed.

"Yeah, yeah. So, tomorrow are you gonna come?"

"Probably. Hey guess what!"

"What?"

"We have a new kid to teach."

"Huh, really. Who's the kid?"

"…"

"You forgot their name?"

Sakura sighed and put earmuffs on.

"It's Yumi."

"Yumi hm? Pretty name….wait….I only know one Yumi. OH EM GEE! ITS SASUKE AND ITACHI'S LITTLE SISTER!? OH MY GOD!! HOW DID YOU PULL THIS ONE OFF?!" Ino went hysteric.

"I didn't do anything. They came to the ice rink and she wanted to know how to skate. Don't get your hopes up; Itachi and Sasuke aren't into it." Sakura rolled her eyes as she imagined Sasuke falling over and over again.

"What ev. Hey I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Have your bro drop you off at my place!" Ino excitedly whispered.

"Alright, night pig."

"Night forehead girl."

--

"Havana! Your guys little sister is going to be an ice princess!" Naruto laughed, only to get bonked on the head.

"Shut up. It's not like we're happy about it." Itachi growled.

"Yeah. Do you know how much of a pain it is to have a sibling who wants to be an ice skater?" Sasuke asked.

"No…" The room chanted. Of course they didn't, none of them had a sibling! Itachi and Sasuke sighed.

"We going to the mall tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah….hopefully we won't get thrown out again." Neji eyed Naruto.

"It was Deidara's fault! He pushed me!" Naruto defended.

"Not-uh! It was Sasori's! He…well he wasn't even there. But still! Somehow it's his!" Deidara shouted. Sasori just sighed.

"Let's go to bed." Shikamaru said as he turned out the living room lights. Soon everyone went to bed.

--

**B/N: Sorry once again if it was crappy!**


	4. Good News From Bella

**A/N:**

**Oh wow….hmm, I haven't been here in quite sometime.**

**Good News!**

**I decided to start writing again :D**

**Bad news!  
**

**I don't have a specific date! :D**

**It won't be this week because Friday is Warped Tour and stuff…**

**So **_**hopefully**_** next week?**

**I'll update ALL my stories.**

**Even Start The Sequel to the Devil's Daughter…. I don't have a title for it yet.**

**  
So, keep an eye out for me!**

**-**

**Bella**


End file.
